


Rin Sob A Ótica Azul

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Ótica [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Eu olhei — e ouvi — você batendo a porta, foi como levar um tapa, como ser atingido por um vendaval. Eu olhei o espaço vazio que você deixou e os minutos tomados pela sua ausência pareceram-se horas. Eu sabia que voltaria Rin, eu sabia que olharia sua face vindo em minha direção outra vez."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Ótica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845247





	Rin Sob A Ótica Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

— Olhe para mim, Haru.

Até parece que não olho, até parece que toda vez que transamos não me perco nas suas curvas, até parece que de olhos fechados não consigo visualizá-lo por inteiro, detalhe por detalhe.

_Especialmente nesses momentos.  
_

Minha ótica é fotográfica quando se trata de você, posso armazenar inúmeras imagens suas mordendo os lábios enquanto entra e sai de mim, posso vê-lo num filme em cores infinito em minha mente.

— Por que não olharia? — pergunto inclinando-me para beijá-lo, mas só o que faço é provocar você. — Logo agora que está tão atraente sob mim.

Por um instante penso em pedir-lhe desculpas, mas não quero trazer à tona aquela discussão banal cujo motivo nem sequer me lembro, pois agora nada do tipo alcançará a importância do que temos e, por esse _agora,_ também quero dizer _nunca._

_“Olhe para mim, Haru.”_

Eu olhei — e ouvi — você batendo a porta, foi como levar um tapa, como ser atingido por um vendaval. Eu olhei o espaço vazio que você deixou e os minutos tomados pela sua ausência pareceram-se horas. Eu sabia que voltaria Rin, eu sabia que olharia sua face vindo em minha direção outra vez.

E agora você está aqui, afastando os cabelos úmidos dos meus olhos — espero que veja seu reflexo neles, espero que veja o quando eles brilham diante de você, espero que veja o quanto eu o amo e se, por acaso, meus olhos não forem o suficiente, que o resto do meu corpo seja.

_“Olhe para mim, Haru.”_

Existem tantas maneiras de enxergá-lo, mas gosto principalmente daquela onde sinto-o dentro de mim, certamente porque nos tornamos um só e a ideia de separação nos parece distante, inexistente.

Você é tão bonito, Rin, já tive vergonha de admitir isso na época em que passava o tempo tentando convencer-me de que você era _só_ um amigo. É a coisa mais perfeita sob a minha ótica, não sei como vivi sem seu calor em volta de mim nem tampouco sem suas carícias — uma vez que tive o prazer de senti-las.

_“Olhe para mim, Haru.”_

Eu olho, meu nariz se emparelha com o seu, minha boca suspira contra a sua. Estamos abraçados, você está tão fundo em mim que me pergunto se há uma maneira de estarmos ainda mais perto um do outro — então eu o beijo.

Nunca pensei que houvesse algo capaz de me fazer perder a cabeça, ultrapassar os limites, ser um completo desvairado dominado pela ousadia. Não tenho certeza se é _olhar_ para você ou _sentir_ você, tanto faz, é a mesma coisa, não é?

Qualquer sentido se torna aguçado quando estou contigo, me sinto uma fera insaciável, uma fogueira inabalável — não preciso de água para apagá-la, só preciso de você sob o meu corpo, dentro de mim, clamando meu nome.

Amo olhar você se desfazendo ao mesmo tempo em que me desfaço, nem sequer consigo piscar, perder qualquer detalhe de sua expressão extasiada seria demais.

 _“Talvez mais tarde”,_ você havia dito.

E aqui estamos nós, é tarde da noite e a exaustão não nos vence. Só quero senti-lo mais e mais, olhá-lo até minhas pálpebras privarem-me de sua visão no mundo real para trazerem-na até mim no mundo dos sonhos.

E nem nestes sonhos deixo de implorar-lhe:

— Olhe para mim, Rin, pois seus olhos vermelhos bombeiam meu coração tanto quanto o sangue que percorre minhas veias.


End file.
